The Wolf and the Lamb
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: A beautiful noblewoman, sister of the Dragonborn, captures the eyes on many men. She finds herself stuck in a love triangle between a white knight hero and a beast from legends. Her overprotective brother tries to keep her out of sight, but it is useless - she yearns for love and compassion and a life of adventures. Ulfric/Oc/Vilkas (Main Character is not Dragonborn)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy a new story! I had a hard time starting it so sorry if it sucks :(**

**Main Character is NOT Dovahkiin.**

**I do not own any characters except for my OCs (so far Evenness and Ilmore [more to come]) **

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter I: How Our Story Begins**

**10th of Frostfall, 4E 202  
****Windhelm**

The man boomed through the heavy mahogany door while carrying an unconscious and bloodied man over his shoulder. The crimson blood dripped from the unconscious man's fingertips, staining the wood as the other man grunted, gently but quickly laying the bruised man on the long oak table. Two maids came running down after hearing the commotion and instantly aided the man as they brought rags, buckets of water, and potions of all kinds.

The exhausted man didn't give up on his companion; he ripped the man's armor off, exposing his broad chest and began putting pressure on the opened wounds - the blood smelled of iron as it oozed through his strong fingers. The unconscious man's breathing quickened and was shallow enough to cause the maids' hands to move faster as they tried to stop the bleeding.

•••

_A gentle breeze brushed a strand of hair across his forehead, causing his eyes to gently open to a remote area in the mountains during the summer. Golden leaves danced in the whispering winds as a gentle waterfall echoed int he silence. A woman - or an unnamed goddess - stood with her back towards him. She wore a sky blue dress that lightly hung from her shoulders and touched the stone ground. She turned towards him, her beautiful smile showed her pearl white teeth as a crater formed on her cheek - just another perfection to her beauty. _

_She walked towards him, sitting on the side of the loft he was laying on and leaning down, gently pressing his lips against his. They felt like silk and satin as he kissed her back before she slightly pulled away, her lips only a few centimeters away from his._

_"Wake up." Her soft voice whispered. _

•••

His chest ached as if he was lashed by a whip covered in fire. He tried to open his eye, but his eyelids were just to heavy. Iron and herbs flared through his nostrils and he leaned to his side, supporting himself with his elbow. His hand pressed against his stomach, feeling damp bandages as a deep growl ripped through his throat. His whole body was in agony as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to balance himself as he shuffled to his feet.

He made his way down the flight of stairs, almost collapsing at the last step but caught the railing in time to save himself from more pain and agony. He looked around, realizing the house - or manor - he was in was beautiful and decorated. He felt his mind itch as he tried to remember what happened and who brought him here and where he was but he couldn't come up with an answer. He knew though that these people were helping him or else he wouldn't have been cleaned up and bandaged - but he was still on guard.

He could hear humming, a woman of young age was nearby. He tried to site the source, but the humming echoed through each corridor. He saw a light at the end of a long hall, decorated with paintings - one was of a fairly young man and woman who looked oddly similar, a painting of the horizon with Dragonreach in the background, and another painting of an older man and woman, holding an infant while a small boy stood close by. He headed towards the lightened room, his heavy feet audible to anyone nearby but not even a mouse stirred.

The humming suddenly grew louder and as he entered through the doorway he saw a silhouette of a woman sitting in front of a lit fire in the stone fire-place. Her hair was long and black, neatly pinned behind her as her dark curls covered her back. Her melodic humming stopped as he took a step forward, creaking a floor board. She gently turned her head, allowing him to see her relaxed face and she smiled as if she was waiting for him. Her serene face was flawless and absolutely stunning. Her high cheekbones complimented her sharp jawline and her blue eyes shone like ocean. A small dent formed on her cheek as her smile deepened and she rose to her feet, allowing her white dress to flow to the floor.

By Talos - she was the same woman from his dream. If only she didn't wear an amulet of Talos, he would have thought she was a goddess. She was young, no older than twenty and she was almost a whole foot shorter than him.

"I didn't expect you to be conscious." Her voice rang like wedding bells, cheerful and full of energy. She walked over to him and bowed, allowing a single curl to swing over her shoulder as her head dipped. "I'm Evenness. Welcome to the Manor of Windhelm."

"Vilkas." His deep voice rattled in his chest, causing a sharp pain to shoot from his ribs. She noticed his pain and quickly walked over to a nearby counter, grabbing a goblet and pouring a white liquid into it. She handed it to him, telling him it was an elixir that would stop most of the pain for a few hours. He cautiously drank the liquid, never once taking his eyes off of her. He winced at the sourness but swallowed it whole until the goblet was dried.

He looked around as she walked towards an adjacent room and shuffling through something. He noticed he was in an elegant dining room filled with heads of fearsome beasts mounted on the walls, a large redwood table that could have easily sat ten people, and a candle-lit chandelier covered with gold and crystals. He couldn't believe how beautiful the chamber was, never once expecting to see such a manor in his lifetime as a warrior.

The young woman returned with a plate of cooked beef, vegetables, and some fruit. The plate was beautifully designed, obviously not slammed on by a novice chef. She placed the silver plate on the table and gestured for him to sit and eat. He obeyed, not being able to ignore the hole in his stomach any longer and began to dig in - being polite as possible - as she disappeared once more only to return with a bottle of what appeared to be wine. She poured the dark liquid until it topped off the goblet, "This will help you sleep later."

She sat next to him, at the end table and watched as he cleaned his plate. Her long eyelashes flattered like the wings of a butterfly as he rested her chin on her hand, observing the man covered in bandages and dressed in guest clothes made from satin. "Where are you from, Sir Vilkas?" She asked, hoping to strike a conversation with the man - she loved learning about others' minds - and he wanted to learn more about her and what happened.

"The city of Whiterun."

"You're a little far from home." She responded eagerly, as if she already knew what he would say. She seemed intrigued by the man, as if he was a rare species and she was some kind of scholar. "What are you doing all the way out here in Windhelm?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She giggled slightly, then quietly settled down when she realized he was serious. She cleared her voice and leaded back into her chair, folding her small hands in her lap. "My brother can answer that, however, he's won't be home for a few more hours."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Ilmore. He was the one who brought you here.

"Ilmore..."

"You know him?"

"No, but I recognize his name."

"You should. He's the Dragonborn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**REVIEWS (Already!)**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: ****Thank you so much and I promise to update ASAP**

_***16th of Sun's Dawn, Heart's Day is a celebration very similar to Valentine's Day and is celebrated throughout Tamriel***_

_**I do not own any characters except for my OCs (so far Evenness and Ilmore [more to come]) **_

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter II: Home of the Sword**

**4E 201**

The first time he saw her he was at the theater - which used to be an opera house before it burned down - that was elegant; covered in jewels, porcelain, marble, and golden decorations. The stage was made from the finest oaks, the curtains were stitched by deep red satin, and the seats were made by those who worshiped the kings.

He sat on the high balcony, overseeing the stage - that's when he saw her. She was dressed in a flowing white dress, singing a melody as her voice soared over high notes with ease. She was so young, so beautiful; it seemed surreal.

As she hit the last note, her glossy blue eyes locked onto his and his heart began to burst from his chest. She was absolutely beautiful and stunning. He wanted - no needed her. He could see it now; a palace with a High King and his Queen, children running around, and a happy life full of adventure and grace.

He needed her name.

**16th of Frostfall, 4E 202**

"A letter, milady." The young woman grabbed the letter from the maid's calloused hands and broke the wax seal - the Palace of the Kings' insignia dented into it.

_'Dearest Maiden from the Manor of the Sword,_

_I couldn't help but notice how beatific and stunning you looked while you sang._

_I cannot express in a letter how much I admire you._

_Please have dinner with me at the Palace of the Kings tomorrow night at six._

_Signed,_

_Ulfric'_

The man didn't formally sign as High King or Jarl of Windhelm or even Stormcloak, just Ulfric - as if they were well acquainted but she's never even seen the man in person let alone step foot in the Palace of the Kings. However, her brother knew him quite well for her brother served the King hoping the Empire would leave Skyrim when news crossed their ears that the Dragonborn himself sided with Stormcloak, but nothing - the war over Skyrim continued.

Evenness pushed the war behind her mind and smiled as she reread the endearing letter. She's always received compliments for her performances or invited to a elegant dinner and even asked for her hand in marriage several times by all kinds of men, but this was different. A deep burst of warmth raced from her stomach to her finger tips as she began to dance and hum in joy. The nearby maid raised an eyebrow at the sudden girl's enthusiasm as she watched her spin around.

"Oh my! Sire Ulfric Stormcloak himself has asked me to accompany him for dinner tomorrow! How exciting! Oh my, what am I going to wear? Something blue! Something new! Something elegant and very formal! My dearest friend, I'm in desperation!"

The woman sang as she stopped dancing and started pacing. She wanted her brother's opinion on this but he's been gone - traveling with that man she met a few night ago after being hauled in. She struggled with the name, but once she imagined his strong face and his icy blue eyes that shone as he looked at her - like every woman wanted to be looked at by a man - she remembered: Vilkas.

Once more her mind was drifting off onto other topics before coming back to Ulfric. "Milady! That's exciting news!" The maid cheered as she forced a smile, envying the woman before her. She had everything; a brother who was affectionate to his sister - not to mention he was Dragonborn, she was a member of one of the wealthiest families of Windhelm - possibly Skyrim with the exception of Stormcloak, she was beautiful and talented, she was young and charming, she captured the eyes of married men, she was adored by everyone and now Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak had interests in her.

But this maid did not know about Evenness's struggle, her dark life.

Evenness was the new life to counteract her mother's death during childbirth. She grew up motherless, always relying on her father, who was a General for the Legion. One day, her father kneeled down to her and told his ten year old daughter that he would have to go away for a while to fight in the war and that Ilmore would be looking after her. The little girl waited day and night, winter and summer, and months flew by without a word. Then one day, a simple courier knocked on the manor's door and handed the servant a letter.

General Drake had fallen.

The girl grew close to her brother then, only having themselves and the manor. And although he was always home, she felt alone in the world. She would sit on a bench and watch the people fly past her, she waited for the temple bells that never rung, and felt her soul slipping away. She sang a tune she heard one day to herself and was approached by a wealthy man, addressing himself as the new owner of the burnt down opera house and was intrigued with her golden voice and asked if she would like a part in a new production. She agreed and that's where her life started.

Everyday she would sing at the theatre and even during breaks at rehearsals, you could find her on the stage singing as if the empty seats were filled with nobles from all over the world. Although she was distant through all the applause, she felt like one with the crowd. Finally she was seen.

A few months later, her brother journeyed to Whiterun to speak with a man about a new weapon to mount on the wall and found his destiny as Dragonborn after being asked to wield a blade for the first time by Jarl Balgruuf - a noble boy, born with riches was now the greatest dragon slayer of all the lands. And once again, Evenness was alone. Her brother was always gone, fighting in the war and against legendary beasts while she stayed in the manor, singing. She was no longer Evenness the Beauty or Evenness the Gold, she was Evenness, the Dragonborn's sister.

She lived in an empty house with an empty heart. She wanted to run from here and see what was beyond Windhelm's gates. She wanted to see Skyrim and all of it's glories. She wanted an adventure.

**•••**

The dress was slightly tight around her waist but she ignored the discomfort as she was escorted up a small flight of stairs leading into the palace. She gawked at the magnificent castle, never noticing how tall it stood until standing right next to it. The Palace of the Kings - built by Ysgramor himself - was beautiful to look at and one couldn't help but drop a jaw.

Evenness's dark blue dress ruffled slightly as she walked towards the large doors as it was pushed open by a guard, who dipped his head to her. Her long curled were blow past her shoulders as the wind escaped the palace as she entered.

The blue carpet lead to a large throne, which sat a man made from muscle and power. He smiled, rising to his feet to greet his beautiful guest. "Welcome to my home, milady." His deep voice greeted as he dipped his head - the High King, bowing to a simple noblewoman. She turned fifty shades of red and pink as he gently grasped her hand, kissing the back of it before leading her into another large chamber, still holding her hand.

He sat her down at a large table, covered in linen and candles and silverware which sparkled like diamonds. Not even her dining set were that polished and it made her question how his servants could get silver to look so flawless.

He sat across from her, not too far nor too close and smiled once more. He was handsome - he had everything a woman dreamed of; strength, manners, royalty. She saw past the fame and saw a man wanting to get into her mind and study her; what made her smile, what her deepest secrets were, what her past was like. He wanted to know it all.

"Thank you for coming, Lady -"

"Evenness. Thank you, my Jarl, for inviting me."

"Please, call me Ulfric."

So far, so good for the couple. They exchanged smiles and he couldn't help but awe at her dimple as her teeth showed through her painted lips. "This is a beautiful palace." She stated while looking around, noticing the wall mounts, smiling.

"It is. This palace was built by Ysgramor himself."

"So I've heard." She whispered to herself before gazing back at her host.

"I'm still curious, Sire Ulfric. Why have you invited me here?"

She tilted her chin slightly, exposing her sharp jawline. He smiled at her and leaned back against his chair as if he were sitting on his throne once more. "Because you're alone in the manor of yours while your brother is gone and well, I'm alone in this palace. I thought two lonely people could come together for a night."

"You're right, Ulfric. I have been quite lonely."

**•••**

**16th of Sun's Dawn  
****Heart's Day**

Since that night, Evenness and Ulfric have incredibly bonded to one another. Their friendship grew stronger everyday as they spent their days wandering the streets of the city or dining at the palace or the Manor of the Sword. During their month of celebration, Ilmore was at High Hrothgar, studying and training with the Grey-Beards and occasionally with the Companions. He ended up buying a small house in Whiterun so he could be closer to both mentors but he worried for his sister; alone in the manor, and quite often, he thought about moving her to Whiterun. They could build the house ten times its size and start over.

But that was something he would have to discuss with Evenness after he defeats Alduin. He just hoped she wasn't scared and realized all of this was just for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**REVIEWS:**

**almaloun:**** I'm glad you're enjoying and I promise I'll update ASAP! :)**

_**I do not own any characters except for my OCs (so far Evenness and Ilmore [more to come])**_

_***VILKAS is coming soon!***_

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter III: Damned Imperials**

**She wore the Amulet of Talos around her neck at all times - and she wore is proudly. "So what if I worship Talos." She would state at anyone who questioned her, which was rare because Talos was accepted in the lands owned by Ulfric's men.**

Not a day went by when she didn't wear the amulet, which was sent to her brother by her father, and by his father, and so one and so forth. The amulet was an heirloom like the manor, and yet it represented more than just her faith, it represented freedom. She would rather have her neck cut off than be forced to remove her amulet by the orders of some damn Imperial - even if her father once worked for the Legion.

Evenness wore the amulet to the market, accompanied by a Stormcloak soldier by the name of Ralof - the very same Stormcloak who was to be executed with Ulfric and Ilmore - for simple reasons; mainly because there was an unnamed murderer killing innocents and on a daily basis, Ulfric would receive threats from those loyal to the Empire. The Imperials wouldn't just attack Ulfric, they'd burn down the whole place, torture those close to him and force the King to watch them die before beheading the King.

"Your brother talks about you a lot." Ralof laughed as he escorted the young Nord around the market as she looked around. She raised an eyebrow at the blond man, wandering what kind of things her brother spoke about. "I remember the first time I met him at Helgen, he couldn't stop talking about how he needed to get home to his sister. Talked about a rich life while he headed to Riverwood, where I'm from, and I realized how well of a sword master he was for a rich boy."

"My father was a soldier, a General actually, in the Great War. Before he left, he taught Ilmore everything he knew."

"I see. Your father must be proud to have a son as the Dragonborn and to have a daughter to grow up to beautiful as well."

"Yes, he would be..."

Ralof stopped, and watched the woman as her head lowered. He had no idea, he didn't pay attention to the outside world, just the survival of his men. His heart squeezed as the woman smiled, but her face still ached from memories. He couldn't have felt guiltier in his whole life. "I'm sorry... I had no idea..."

"Chin up, my dear friend. My fat- what's that noise?"

A whistle noise flew through the air right before the ground shook and the smell of smoke rose through the air. "To arms" Ralod roared, unsheathing his weapon as his men did as he ordered. Ralof also unsheathed a dagger and forced it into the woman's hands. "Hopefully you will never need to use it." He whispered to her before she could ask any questions.

Within seconds, the Imperials swarmed through the city, killing anyone wearing Stormcloak armor and anyone else holding a weapon against them. Ralof grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her towards the Palace where she would be safe.

Her heart raced from exhaustion and fright as she tried to keep up with Ralof. Right before the steps leading into the palace, Ralof released her hand to fight off a grouo of Imperials, chopping each one down with his sword.

Evenness's heart thumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and pulled her backwards into him. He rapped an arm around her neck, causing her to choke and gasp for air. She left her lips go numb and the sound of rushing water blocked out the shouts from Ralof. Before darkness could consume her, she tightened her grip on the dagger and stabbed behind her, digging the blade deep into her attacker's side as he yelped in pain and released her. She fell forward to her hands and knees and gasped for air again, this time her lungs were satisfied with the amount.

She looked over her shoulder to see her attacker rip out the dagger from his side and stumble towards her, ready to finish her off. She frantically looked for a weapon to defend herself, but she could find anything. She shuffled backwards, only to trip on her dress and fall to the ground. She could feel her heart rip from her chest as she watched her attacker stagger forward.

"You little cun-"

The man toppled over, an axe made from the finest steel was buried into his back, instantly killing the man. Blood splattered across her face as she panicked, looking around for her savior. A large man stood before her, grabbing the lodged axe from the dead man's back.

"Ulfric..." The woman whispered before staggering to her feet and embracing the man right in the middle of the battle. He didn't seem to mind too much but he quickly escorted her back into the palace while shouting orders to his guards.

Once inside, Evenness dropped to her knees; exhausted, stunned, and scared. Never before has she seen battle, let alone have blood all over her face and dress. She began to cry slightly, tears swelling her eyes as she dipped her head so her hair would mainly hide her face.

Ulfric watched the woman collapse but instantly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards his chest. She sobbed into the fur as she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. He placed a hand on the back of her head, bringing her even closer and he kissed the crown of her sleek black hair, whispering to her comforting things.

"I will never allow anyone to lay a finger on you. I promise - I swear to Talos, you will be safe under my watch."

She could only cry his name and he hoisted her to her feet and brushed her hair from her face. "Galmar, make sure those damned Imperials are taken care of."

"Yes, my Jarl."

Ulfric lead the upset woman to a secluded room - then again the whole palace was empty because the soldiers were out there battling their hearts out. The woman tried to take deep relaxing breaths and she sat down in a chair as Ulfric stood before her with a damp rag, trying to wipe off all the blood on her face.

His heart raced as his face was inches apart from her, feeling her calming breath brush his face as he firmly held her chin. "There." He withdrew before he got the better of himself as she thanked him quietly. The roar outside seemed to be settling down as the Stormcloak's battle drew near to a victorious end.

Ulfric never once strayed away too far from Evenness. His eyes here always on hers and he roamed around the room, pouring her a glass of sweet wine, which she gladly gulped down to relieve her nerves.

Soon the woman felt better, damn near completely better. She smiled as she watch Ulfric relax a little. She rose to her feet and gracefully walked over to Ulfric, who had his back to her while looking at his decorated wall, and snaked her arms around his muscular waist and rested her head in between his shoulder blades. He smelled of woods and iron - not a bad combination for a man. She could hear his breathing became sharper as his heart raced slightly faster at her touch and she smiled at that.

"I'm in debt to you, Ulfric." She breathed out, still holding him as he turned towards her.

"You will never be in debt to me." He leaned down - pretty far - and caressed her lips with his; her lips felt like feathers as she pressed her lips against his as well, releasing his waist and snaking her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him and they deepened the kiss.

•••


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

_**I do not own any characters except for my OCs (so far Evenness and Ilmore [more to come])**_

_***VILKAS is coming soon!***_

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Dragon and the Bear**

**21st of Sun's Dawn**

He ran and ran, sprinted even though his lungs were on fire as he gasped for air. His calves screamed in agony but he ignored his pain as drops of sweat trickled down his face and he could taste the saltiness.

He barged through the door, causing a scene in the manor as the waves of maids and servants flooded the main room trying to find out what all the commotion was.

The man ignored the servants' questions and pleases and continued into the dinning room where he found a young beautiful woman sitting as she smiled up at him with her twinkling teeth and shining eyes. "Welcome home, brother." She greeted as the man relaxed slightly, still panting and gasping for air.

"I came as soon as I heard about the attack. What happened? Are you alright? Did they get near yo-"

"Ilmore, Ilmore. Calm down, everything's fine. I'm fine, the property is fine, everyone's fine. The soldiers drove out the Imperials before they made too much damage."

"Ralof said you were there."

The young Nord dropped her eyes and frowned, remembering what it was like to be stuck in the middle of the attack. But she slightly smiled, also remembering how Ulfric made everything better.

"Ralof guided me to the palace but then we got swarmed. I- an Imperial almost tried to choke me to death... but Ulfric saved me and brought me back to the palace where I was safe."

Ilmore's face paled and his jaw dropped at the thought of his little sister, almost being killed just for her beliefs. He knew she must have been terrified. But he was glad Ulfric was there and helped her - even of he really didn't care for the man. Even though he sided with Ulfric, he was the kind of man Ilmore didn't want to have around his young sister - or any man for that matter.

"Ilmore, there's something else." She confessed, forcing a smile which meant is was something he didn't approve of. He groaned as she stood up and began to speak. "Don't give me that look, brother."

"What look?"

"That! You give me that look when you're either disappointed or upset about something"

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, sitting down at the table, across from where his sister once sat. He wished he could lock her up in a castle tower, away from the violence and away from the men until he created a world of peace and harmony. Everything he was doing was to protect her and keep her from all kinds of danger and it was harder than he expected. To have the High King rescue her and go out of his way to protect her, it was jut unnatural unless he had certain interests in her. Ilmore feared for her sister, knowing that if the High King did have interests in her, it was for se stupid reason - for all the wrong reasons.

"Just go on with the news." He muttered, not wanting to hear it but he had no other choice. She fumbled with her fingers, keeping her eyes to the ground as she shifted on her feet. 'Just tell him.' She encouraged herself over and over again but she couldn't find the words. She felt ashamed, but there was nothing to be ashamed about. She was a woman and at a certain time in a woman's life, she comes across a very special event that would change her life. She smiled, connecting her crystal blue eyes with his golden orbs. "Ilmore..."

•••

"My sister? You bastard!" His roaring voice threatened to shout the High King out of his throne and into Oblivion. The boy's blood boiled dragon-fire red as his fists clutched harder than solid rocks.

"As Talos as my witness, I assure you, Dragonborn, that your sister will be safe within my keeping."

"I know what you are planning! You would use my sister to become the good guy! To marry my sister as a sign of allegiance between the Stormcloaks and Dragonborn so the Empire would run!

"As Talos as my witness, I promise to end you! End this marriage now, Stormcloak!"

The older man rose to his feet - his face showing nothing but his eyes speaking his pain and hurt from the young man's words. He had it all wrong, he loved Evenness since the first day he laid eyes on her. She was different; she didn't gloat about being rich or being the Dragonborn's sister. It was actually a burden to her and he wanted to bring her happiness.

"Ilm-"

"I will not let you take my sister!" The Dragonborn unsheathed his blade in a fit of rage and pointed the ebony tip toward the bear-like man; who stood there by his throne, unfazed. The guards armored in fur and blue unsheathed their weapons to protect their King, however he just raised his hand.

"Stand down, men.

"Sire Ilmore, my feelings for Evenness are nothing less than my feelings for Talos. I don't love your sister for fame or alliance, I love her because she has a passionate fire in her heart. She is not the lamb you once knew, but a lioness."

•••

"Madam, please focus." The director of the new play snapped at the young Nord. She was lost all the time - trapped in her mind - that she would sometimes trail off in the middle of the song. She kept thinking about how Ilmore stormed out of the manor without a single word the moment she mentioned her engagement to Ulfric. She felt terrible, but he shouldn't have overreacted so much.

"My apologies, sir." The girl mumbled, almost feeling uncomfortable on the stage. People compared her voice to a goddess's and nothing less. Her voice was as beautiful as she was and nobles paid pretty coins to hear her melodies. They came to see her sing - which was an honor higher than Primma.

"From the beginning of the aria then." He ordered and so the band restarted:

"Winter fades,

The snow begins to melt

And the seasons turn about.

But if there's a moment turn and look around.

Time can never tell when we will part,

Never forget me

For I am in your heart..."

Evenness sang beautifully until her voice choked. Ilmore and Ulfric were still on her mind and it was eating at her soul until her mind shattered. She left the stage before the band stopped and disappeared from the theater. She couldn't do it - her heart burned and shattered like glass thrown into a fiery pit as she ran out for fresh air.

Her eyes began to swell as she noticed a familiar figure striding towards her. She wanted to smile but it would only pain her and a shed of tear rolled down from her long eyelashes and down her blushed cheeks. His hood may have shielded his face from the world but she could see every detail. He wore a grim frown, bordered by sad lines as his once golden eyes were red from exhaustion and anger. His short black hair was a mess from the lack of maintaining the satin locks. His brows furrowed as her tears kept falling.

"Ilm-"

"I'm taking you to Whiterun where you will be safe under my watch."

"You can't!"

"Oh but I can, and I will, sister." He took several steps towards her but she backed away, screaming and crying. "You can't do this! I love him!"

"I'm doing this for your own good! Now get home and pack up. We leave at dawn."

•••

_Jarl of Windhelm Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_I trust that you will keep to your end of the bargain. If not, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. _

_I_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

_**I do not own any characters except for my OCs (so far Evenness and Ilmore [more to come])**_

_***VILKAS is coming soon!***_

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, Review, & Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter V: New Life Festival**

**1st of Morning Star, 4E 203**

**Whiterun **

It was early in the morning, hours before the sun began to take interest in lighting the darkness. The moons and stars provided so much light, but tonight the town was lit up like a burning city: candles, bonfires, torches. The city celebrated the new year - a new life, a new start - by drinking ale and mead, telling war stories, singing and dancing, drunken brawls, and partying like they've never partied before.

Evenness just sat on a bench in the center of the festival, sipping on a small goblet of ale. She refused to become intoxicated like these Nords and denied any company. She didn't wear a fancy dress or sparking jewelry, just a simple ivory dress with a golden trim and yet she still caught the eyes of many. A drunk blond asked her for her hand - denied. Another man tried to coax her into bed with him for the night - denied.

Evenness sighed, feeling lonelier than ever and dying for some real company, but the men and women here did not meet her standards. She thought about her brother and frowned, not finding any comfort. The last time she spoke to him was their argument almost two weeks ago when he forced her to move. He returned to High Hrothgar three days ago and she couldn't care less. As far as she knew, she was an only child doomed to live alone. She couldn't even find it in her heart to befriend Ilmore's housecarl, Lydia.

Evenness starred into her almost empty goblet until a drunk fell on her, tipping the red liquid over her light dress, staining it forever. She tried to shove the heavy man off her lap but it was impossible. Another man grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "I'm very sorry, milady. Are you hurt?" He asked, his graying hair pulled back into a pony-tail slightly came undone as the drunken man's arm swung over his shoulder for support. "I'm fine. Thank you." The woman muttered loud enough to hear but still upset about her dress and having men literally collapse upon her. The older man nodded and helped the drunk stagger away from the festival and out of sight.

"Great." She muttered, trying to wipe of the stain with her hand but it was hopeless. She was just going to go back to her small home, wash up and change, and retire for the night - well morning. Looking over at the crowd, she noticed a woman with red hair starring at her as if she were her prey. Her green eyes bore holes into Evenness as a scowl threatened her if she made any wrong movements. She turned away from the mysterious woman, wanting to leave this forsaken city and go home home. Not the Breezehome home, but the Manor of the Sword home.

She turned and hit a solid brick wall, but the wall reached out to her to prevent her from collapsing to the floor. "You alright, miss?" A baritone voice asked as he held onto her as she found her balance again. "I'm fine." She said rather rudely before looking up at the taller man and almost collapse out of shock. His dark hair framed his toned face as icy-blue eyes locked onto hers once more. She immediately regretting being so harsh to him and a rush of heat swarmed her face as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I know you." She stated, looking over his face several times over and several times again. He looked better, healthier since she last saw him months ago in her manor in Windhelm. "You're Vilkas." She smiled, feeling much better about having some company.

He smirked at her - almost like it was forced - as she remembered his name. "Evenness I believe." He returned the greeting as if he almost forgot her name. Little did she know that he never forgot her name, her scent, her smile, or the sound of her voice. She was beautiful - even with a ale stain - and stunning, how every woman should be. "I'm sorry about my brother toppling over you." He apologized sheepishly, hoping she would forget what happened.

"There is nothing to forgive, Sir Vilkas. My brother likes to pick fights when he's had a few too many." She laughed to herself. To her, her laugh was simple subtle like any woman's; to him it was entirely different; it was like the sound of bells when battle was won. It was very feminine, gentle, enlightening. It made his skin tingle and his heart thump like the bear of the war drums. He looked down at her, noticing how softer her face seemed since he first saw her at the festival - she seemed upset and angry like she did when she first arrived to Whiterun less than a week ago. It was like a sudden burst of energy and happiness consumed her when she looked up at him.

"So you're my Queen-To-Be." He stated more in a question for than a statement. His voice seemed unpleasant as the thought of this beloved woman married off to another man - but she deserved a King as husband, not some lonely warrior fighting for a living.

"So you've heard... Well my dear sir, you've heard wrong..." Once more her porcelain face became shallowed with darkness and despair, remembering the time she once felt close to the King. Her lip twitched as she remembered how he caressed her lips with his - not showing how strong he was, but how gentle he could be. She still longed for the day when she could wrap her arms around his muscular neck and bury her troubled mind into his chest as he held her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled at the thought but scowled when she though about her brother pulling her away from their home as he pushed her to Whiterun.

"My brother broke off the engagement. That's why I'm here in Whiterun." She answered before he could even ask why. He felt bad for the beautiful Nord; she had a man she loved and was stripped from him but knowing Ilmore, it was probably for the best.

Vilkas frowned, not wishing anyone - even his darkest enemy - to fall user such a pain. He wished there was some way to help her, but all he could do was befriend her and never bring up the King or Ilmore.

The two sat and talked throughout the night until the sun started to peek through the white mountains. Vilkas thought it was bed to head home and grab as much sleep as possible before the sun rose to its zenith.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Can't have drunken men collapse on such a small girl." They both shared a hearty laugh, knowing this was the start of a glorious friendship - and if it were to stay like this, Vilkas would be happy. As long as she was around, he seemed content. His wolf's hunger died down and for a while he could be himself. This woman was his cure and even though she didn't know about his curse, it seemed like she was trying to find a cure. "Maybe I'll see you around later?" She asked, hoping he would agree to another friendly meeting. "Of course, Miss Evenness." She smiled in return, nodding slightly and he headed back to the Jorrvaskr. He secretly watched over his shoulder as she disappeared behind the wooden door.

"Eve."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Notes Twisted Every Way**

My Dearest Evenness,

I'm not sure what your brother told you, but please do not cry. It hurts me having you right out of my grasp but there are things that I cannot explain on parchment.

One day I will explain everything and I promise we will be together once more and I will never let you go again. Until that day, stay strong and listen to Ilmore - he knows what he's doing.

I love you, Evenness. Never forget that.

Missing you,

Ulfric

•••

Ulfric Stormcloak; Jarl of Windhelm; High King of Skyrim,

I regret to inform you that your letter has been terminated, ordered by Ilmore the Dragonbron.

Signed,

Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane of Whiterun

•••

Jarl of Windhelm,

You have violated our agreement. I thought I ordered you to stay away from my sister until after your pitty war.

It's Skyrim or Evenness.

I

•••

Dragonbron,

Our numbers are growing thin. We need recruitments to fight off the dragons. We have news of a dragon lurking about the hold of Whiterun.

Please send reinforcements.

Sincerely,

Delphine; Grandmaster of the Blades

•••

Ilmore,

We are in need of your assistance. A dragon has attacked Riverwood and we've been signed a contract. Farkas destroyed the beast but a day later, the body disappeared and was seen flying over the plaines.

Report to Jorrvaskr as soon as you can.

Vilkas

•••

Lady Evenness,

We are sorry to inform you of the death of your housecarl, Lydia.

Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane

•••

Evie,

I know you're still angry with me, but please come to your senses. I miss my baby sister and I need her to support me.

I am going with Brynjolf and Karlia to end Mercer.

Please stay safe.

Ilmore

P.S. If you run into any problems, go to the Jorrvaskr.

•••

Evie,

I've found it! The Kel!

Meet me at the base if High Hrothgar in Iverstead. You must see this for yourself!

Please bring an escort.

Ilmore

•••

Evie.

Why haven't you written back?

I'm coming to Whiterun.

Ilmore

•••

Dragonborn,

You need to come to Riverwood immediately. It's your sister.

She's badly injured.

Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane

•••

Ulfric,

I know you've been trying to forget the young woman these past few months but something has come to my attention recently.

She's injured.

Galmar

•••

Harbinger,

I need you to send someone to Riverwood. I've received news that my sister has been injured and I'm very far away.

I'm heading toward Riverwood but this storm is forcing me to stay in Whiterun.

Please send report of my sister.

I

•••

Ilmore,

She's alright. She just needs time to rest.

Vilkas

•••

Delphine,

I will send some men to you.

I will also send you my sister. She needs the training so please be patient with her.

However, she is stuck in Riverwood with a broken collar-bone. Once she's fully healed, take her in under your wing.

Dragonborn

•••

Evie,

I know your reading this and I know you won't reply but I love you.

I'm sending you to the Sky Haven where you'll learn how to fight. I can't have you defenseless and become harmed once again.

Forgive me.

Ilmore

•••

Evenness,

I love you.

Ulfric

P.S. Talos watch over you


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Be the Serpent Underneath**

**23rd of Morning Star**

**Whiterun**

She sat alone in the center of the city, gazing upon the shrine of Talos. She mentally preyed to herself, thanking Talos for saving her from the freak wolf attack during her travel to Riverwood and having caring friends to look after her. She was glad to see Vilkas sitting beside her bed, Ralof - a friend of her brother and a Stormcloak Soldier on leave to visit his pregnant sister, and a woman covered in armor who addressed herself as Delphine - another one of Ilmore's friends. Of course she had more visitors coming in and out of her room at the Sleeping Giant Inn but she couldn't connect the names to their faces. Vilkas was kind enough to stay in Riverwood until she was healthy enough for travel and escorted her back home.

She thought about the conversation she secretly had with Delphine.a few days ago. The woman was so insistent about Evenness joining the Blades that she was even tempted to join them - that was until she found out that it was under her brother's request, in which case she denied Delphine's offer.

However, Evenness found herself intrigued with weapons and battles after tired of feeling helpless. She knew what she had to do; train and train until her body gave out then train some more. But she wanted to be stronger, mentally and physically and she knew who to ask for assistance in achieving this goal: Vilkas and the Companions.

"You look a lil' lonely." A husky voice shot through Evenness's ears, causing her to raise her eyes to a man she never saw before. He was an odd fellow; not very tall, a whiskey beard that grew unevenly, and eyes that were paler than the skin of a vampire. Without her permission, he sat next to her, resting his arm on the back of the bench, slightly behind her. He was way too close for comfort and she tried to come up with a witty comment to the man's horrible smell and personality so he would go away. "You're a pretty lil' thang. Got yourself a man at home?"

She wanted to vomit at the mans words as well as his breath. He leaned in slightly to get a better look at her as her face was painted with disgust and a scowl - which he totally ignored. "Can I help you, friend?" A familiar voice called out to the damned Nord, almost causing Evenness to shoot from her seat and hide. She dared to turn around and was glad she did for she found a man with dark hair who stood six foot four at least.

"Excuse me, sir, but the lady and I -" The man spat before turning around and gasping like he saw a dragon himself.

"Run for your life, madam!" He screamed like a child, running off as he pushed through crowds of angry Nords. Evenness stood up and chuckled a little, seeing how Vilkas didn't even have to lift a finger to man an older man cry. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, thanks to you. What was that all about?"

"The Companions have been known to be... well fearsome warriors."

"I can see that. Well I'm glad to have you on my side." She smiled, hesitating to hug the man but deciding it wasn't for the best so she stood where she was. "Vilkas, your my brother's ally right?" She asked, looking back down at the ground as she sat on the bench once more. Before answering, he joined her and this time she was comfortable having company sitting so close to her.

"Aye, what's on your mind, girl?" She sighed, bringing her elbows to her knees and resting her head on her palms.

"Ilmore asked the Blades to take me in and train me."

"And?"

"Well... I don't know. I denied the request but I still want to learn - from somebody who isn't just a mutual friend of my brother."

Vilkas laughed, almost like a booming roar as he rested his heavy hand on her shoulder. "Why wait to tell me? You know I would help a friend in need."

"Friend?" Evenness smiled, knowing they were close but still enjoyed to hear any term of endearment from someone she respected.

"Eve, you're a dear friend of mine. You're special, girl." He patted her head, his enormous hand could shatter her skull. "Just stop by tomorrow around noon and we'll get started."

"Thank you, Vilkas." She smiled, resting her head against his broad shoulders.

She almost forgot all about Ulfric.

•••

"Any word?"

"She denied my request and headed to Whiterun with a handsome man. Also, she says she doesn't want to see you. Still angry."

"Let her be angry. She'll see one day she needs me."

•••

**24th of Morning Star**

**Jorrvaskr Training Court**

"This blade is heavy!" She cried, trying to swing the typical one-handed sword with both hands. Her hands and thin arms shook as she heaved the weapon once more at the hay dummy.

"Good, let your muscles burn." He called back to her, arms folded across his chest as he observed the tired girl endlessly swinging at the dummy. Her stance was good but she lacked strength, she knew this and yet refused to give up. She knew this would be a hard road but she needed to do this. She needed to prove her worth to herself and others if she were able to be recognized as Evenness instead of The Dragonborn's Sister.

She swung again, this time angrier.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will reply to all the reviews as soon as I can! Promises!**

**I kept Skjor alive do add drama. I know he dies before Kodlak - may he rest in Sovrengarde - because... Well you'll see why! :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Kelleighlizz**

****

* * *

**Chapter VIII: I Feel it in My Bones**

**27th of Morning Star**

**High Hrothgar Courtyard**

"FUS RO DAH " He shouted, his voice snapping like the jaws of a dragon - the same blood that ran through his veins. His throat burned like dragon fire, but to him, pain only meant improvement.

"Dovahkiin." His master called out to the huffing, sweaty man. The master shouted again, this time gaining the man's attention. He turned toward his master, wiping a bead of rolling sweat off his forehead with his forearm, licking his salty dry lips. The monk held out his hand, holding a letter sealed with Whiterun's symbol.

'Ilmore,

You're sister has completely recovered from her wounds and now rests in Whiterun once more.

She also seeks the aid of the Companions for sword fighting.

Signed,

Vilkas and the Companions'

"Master Arngeir, would it be possible to proceed with training another day? There's business I would like to attend to in Whiterun."

"The girl. She keeps your mind fogged."

"She's my sister." He mumbled, knowing the older monk would lecture him about how those you love will bring you to your knees - death. "I need to see her."

Without his masters' approval or any word, Ilmore grabbed his belt and sword and strapped it on as he walked back into the temple and proceeded down the mountain's ice-covered stairs. It was a good thing he was a Nord, or else he would freeze to death without his cloak and fur-lined armor.

"Eve..."

**•••**

**Jorrvaskr, Whiterun**

"Aela, my Huntress, please calm down. She's just a stupid girl."

"A pretty and stupid girl!"

"Keep your voice down, my -"

"Why? So the 'Almighty Harbinger' won't hear me talk about his tramp?"

"She's not a tramp, Aela. And she's not out to get you and she's not out to get me."

"I see how you look at her! The same way you used to look at me!"

"Aela... I am your obedient wolf. You know that. I love you."

"Oh, Skjor."

•••

Jorrvaskr Training Courtyard

Whiterun

"What am I doing wrong?" The black-haired woman mumbled while she sat at the backyard's table, sipping on a goblet of water.

"Your stance is perfect and your swings are improving. There's nothing wrong."

"No, Farkas. Not about my training. Just me in general. I lived in a beautiful manor and was in love with the noblest of men and then I was taken away and not a word. Not a word from the King or his men and not a word from my brother. They both hate me, don't they?"

"If there's a single soul out there that hates you, then they're in the wrong. Evenness, you're a great person and a pleasure to be around."

"You're too kind." Just then, the sound of muffled voices echoed from the Jorrvaskr, causing Evenness's and Farkas's heads to turn. "Let's go see what all the commotion is about." She said, rising from her seat with Farkas following behind.

"Vilkas is probably throwing Torvar out again."

"Pitty Torvar, he's just a mil- Ilmore?" The woman's voice cracked from slightly dehydration but it didn't stop her from sprinting towards the man she once knew and embraced him hard enough to cause him to gasp for air. He remembered a time when she was a baby and her tiny finger could barely grasp his; twenty winters later, she was a grown beautiful woman who was crushing the Dragonborn's lungs. He smiled, forgetting the weeks of silence and embracing his sister for the first time in months.

The Companions awed at the loving sight of sister and brother, and even the twins glanced at each other and smiled.

Evenness's body began to shake, causing Ilmore to become on edge. "Why?" Her horsed voice whispered to Ilmore as Vilkas ordered his men to get back to work so the siblings could have a private moment. "Why haven't you written to me?" She cried out, releasing her brother and stepping several feet back. Her pretty face was stained with tear tracks lined down her cheeks.

"What do you mean? I've sent you plenty of letters."

"Liar! I haven't received a single word from you since you left me here to rot in that stupid house!"

A crack of what sounded like lightning echoed through the Jorrvaskr, and once more fell silence. Evenness stood there, her face reddened with a hand print and her head crooked sideways. Ilmore lowered his hand, not feeling the slightest ashamed of striking a woman.

"I brought you here for safety."

"You took me away from Ulfric..."

"I took you to save you from Ulfric!"

"Save me from Ulfric? Or save your own damned arse!"

His hand rose to strike once more as she closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for the impact that never came. She peered through one eye, seeing a familiar hand around her brother's wrist.

"Once is enough, Ilmore. Let her suffer from the consequences during her training." Vilkas released Ilmore's hand and proceeded toward Evenness, who's face was still red and stained. "Come, girl." Vilkas gently placed his hand on the frightened woman's back and escorted her downstairs.

He sat her down in his private room and grabbed a clean towel and some water before moving back towards her. She hissed slightly as he pressed the wet cloth again her sore skin, cleaning off the tears and dirt as well as trying to ease the pain from the slap. He breathed heavily, angry at Ilmore as well as nervous. The big bad wolf was nervous around this little lamb. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how pathetic that sounded, even to him.

She ignored his chuckles and kept still, lowering her eyes to his firm face as he scanned hers for any sign of harm - smiled when he found none. "You alright?" He asked, finishing up but never moving. He may have been nervous squatting right in front of her, but he was content that such a beautiful woman allowed his presence to be so close.

"Yeah." She muttered, thinking about the past events. He was a lair as he was a beater. He was not the same Ilmore who raised her years ago. He was a heartless man who fought dragons and giants, not the sheepish guy who spoke to her about poems and history.

A single tear fled from her eye, but before it could drop, Vilkas's calloused hand pressed against her warm, pink cheek as his thumb brushed the tear away. She couldn't help but smile a little as she pressed her hand deeper into his enormous palm. His other hand found the back of her neck as he brushed through her long, curly hair.

His heart pounded as his wolf howled, wanting more of her. He wanted to heal her trembling lips with his. He wanted to hold her until he was satisfied. He wanted to wake up next to her, seeing her radiant face as she stirred awake from a peaceful night. His heart longed for a beautiful woman and here she was, sitting in front of him damn near in tears again.

He wanted to tell her of the curse, he wanted to tell her his deepest secrets but he feared her rejection. He wandered what would happen of he told her. Would she scream and run? Would she stay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: The Hunt**

**29th of Morning Star**

**Jorrvaskr, Whiterun**

Evenness wasn't one to drink, and today seemed like the day that the Companions partied and drank. Instead of wasting her time in the mead hall surrounded by drunks, she trained outside, cutting up one of the dummies with a new, razor-sharp Skyforge steal blade Farkas have to her for battle - since the regular steel blade was too heavy to swing appropriately for her. She loved the way it felt - like a hit butter knife cutting through butter - as she struck the dummy twice and thrice. She was getting faster, stronger, smarter. She never cut down a man but she felt like she could stand her ground in battle with her new boost of confidence and energy.

Life was different for her now; she didn't wear dresses or skirts and blouses, she never had her hair down and shining, and she even refused wine for it only slowed down her training. She wore leather boots and pants along with a steel-plated tunic and gauntlets to match. Her face was covered in war pain - two white, horizontal lines across her pink cheeks, and her hair was tied in either a high pony-tail or braided to keep her hair from sticking to her sweaty face. And yet, she was still the most beautiful maiden in Whiterun - which angered a lot of women, especially Aela the Huntress.

Evenness froze when she went to strike the dummy once more but found a blade catching hers in mid swing. She looked startled as she looked up at her attacker, who had a wolffish grin plastered on his face. She settled down and returned the grin, striking him in a friendly spar as he easily blocked her swing.

This time, he swung horizontally, causing her to jump back to avoid the blade and she snatched his blade by tucking the tip of her blade under his hilt and thrusting his sword to the ground. He looked in complete shock as his blade went sliding across the stone ground as he became disarmed with a blade at his neck.

"I yield." He confessed as Evenness lowered her blade, wolfishly smirking. "My, my. You're a fast one, aren't you girl? Where did you learn such a trick?"

"You're brother."

She sheathed her blade and he took several steps towards her until he was about a foot away, towering over her short body. "I'm going on a run today. Dispatch some low-life bandits. Care to join?"

"Y-you want me to join you?" She replied shaky like an idiot. "I've never seen battle nor killed a man."

He rested his heavy hand on her shoulder, connecting his icy-blue eyes with her sapphire ones. "Don't fret, Eve. I will have your back." Before he even had the chance to smile, she stepped forward and braced the man, burying her face in his chest plate. His heart thumped and his lips went numb from desire as he returned the embrace as if he would never see her again. He pressed his lips on top of her hair - not kissing however - as she gently inhaled his scent until she was satisfied.

"Okay, I'll go." She spoke as she released him, calmer than ever - even though deep inside she was shaking at the thought of an actual battle and taking the life of a human.

•••

They - just Vilkas and Evenness - were just north of the city, near an abandoned hideout occupied with bandits. It was dark, and patrol was small but Vilkas could see clearly thanks to his wolf spirit. On the other hand, Evenness struggled to see the actual silhouettes of the bandits; she could barely see their bonfire. She stood cemeteries behind Vilkas, using him as a human shield as he ordered her to stay right on his heels.

Her nervous, sweaty hand grasped the hilt of her blade, unsheathing is as quietly as possible as Vilkas drew his two-handed blade. He got up from behind the boulder and quietly made his way to the hideout followed by Evenness.

He snuck up behind an unsuspecting bandit and buried his long sword into his back as he covered his mouth to prevent any loud gasps or squeals. The body dropped lifeless, causing Evenness to grow pale as they both snuck behind a boulder before anyone saw, dragging the body with them.

"This one is yours." Vilkas whispered as a patrolling bandit's footsteps drew near.

Evenness's hands grew sweaty as she gulped the lump in her throat. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her blade harder before standing up and striking the bandit - who didn't die on the first strike and screamed as Evenness tried to quickly silence her.

Soon, the duo was surrounded by bandits, who weren't in the mood for taking hostages; they were in the mood for killing.

With a blink of an eye, Vilkas was beside Eve with weapons drawn. He swung at ever bandit that came near them, bringing them to their death as Eve tried to find the courage to raise her sword again. Eventually she did when Vilkas let out a yelp as a sword found a weak spot on his forearm, leaving a bloody gash.

Eve readied her blade, swinging at an axe-wielding bandit and sliced off his wielding hand. He screamed in bloody murder as he dropped to his knees and grabbed the stump which poured crimson blood. She then slashed horizontally, decapitating him immediately then turned towards Vilkas, who was fighting that a champion. Even though his arm bled, he continued on fighting as if he wasn't even injured.

"Eve! Look out!" His voice roared as she became distracted with his fighting style. Before she could turn, a ripping pain shot through her back and throughout her body. She dropped to her knees, groaning at the endless burning sensation in her back as she watched Vilkas cut down any man that came in his way until the archer and the rest of them were lifeless.

He ran towards her and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Eve!" He shouted, dislodging the arrow in her back and turned her over to face him. He held her in his arms, brushing her sweaty cheeks as her breathing became rigid. "Vilkas..."

"Hush, baby girl. You're going to be alright. Just close your eyes and hang on."

She obeyed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard something ripping apart and felt fur instead of cold steel. She dared not to open her eyes and she was hoisted into the air and in saddling position, laying on the fur as she slipped into unconsciousness.

•••

_"Ilmore, you cheater!"_

_"How am I a cheater?"_

_"You can only move the King once space."_

_"He's the King. He can do whatever he wants."_

_"And yet the Queen is still more powerful than the King."_

_I argued with my brother over the stupid game. He knew I was right but he still pushed on. I was tired of him; always bully me and pushing me around. Just because father was fighting in the war didn't make it right for him to boss me around like some maid and tell me I was wrong. _

_The head maid came in, her face looking as white as a skeleton with a grim facial expression. "My children..." She whispered, almost breaking into tears and Ilmore and I stopped barking at each other and ran to the woman. She gave us a note, the seal of the Legion broken on the parchment. Ilmore took the letter and read it out loud. _

_"General Drake has fallen."_

_Damn fool who wrote this letter couldn't sign his name or send him his regards. That night was the longest night either of us experienced. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG 1,000 views,**

**and TENTH CHAPTer! since its the first 2 milestones, I'm celebrating this chapter by making it LONG! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter X: Darkness Returns**

**30th of Morning Star**

**Breezehome, Whiterun**

He sat with her, throughout the night and most of the morning ensuring the safety of his dear friend. In his hand he held a stack of letters, all addressed to her from her older brother - the same letters she never received. He wondered if it was right for his to hold back such personal things from her, but decided it was for her own good - as well as the Dragonborn's.

•••

It wasn't until the late afternoon when she finally stirred in her sleep and her long eyelashes started to flutter open. She sat up, groaning, until she found it too painful to move and laid back down. She rested her hand on her stomach, feeling the neatly wrapped bandages around her torso.

She remembered the night before; the spar with Vilkas, the bandits, the way Vilkas fought them off, the pain in her back, and even Vilkas holding her as she slipped.

'The fur... Was it a dream? What was it?'

She ignored the thought and pressed onto more important matters - Ilmore and the Companions.

She heard wresting below her on the first floor. 'Great, just what I need. Robbers.' She tried to get out of bed quietly, her bare feet finding the fur carpeting as she crouched to balance her weight. She hissed as her back arched, stretching the wound open slightly.

She fought the pain and grabbed a nearby dagger, hoping she wouldn't have to use it, as she walked down the steps as quiet as a mouse. She saw a figure, sitting in front of the pit fireplace, reading one of her books. She wondered what kind of robber would welcome himself to her books and food while lounging in her chair.

She paused as the stair floorboard squeaked under her light weight, but the figure didn't move an inch, nor did his ear twitch.

"I'm surprised to see you on your feet so early." His deep voice calmly called out, his figure still relaxed as he closed the book. She was surprised he knew her presence but more surprised at who was there.

"Vilkas! You're all right!" She shouted, stumbling down the steps like a drunk as Vilkas caught her in embrace at the last step. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her in the air, making sure not to touch or irritate her fresh wound. He sat her down at one of the chairs in front of the fire, handing her a warm bowl of soup and vegetables he cooked up while she slept. "You must be hungry, girl." She smiled and gladly took the warm bowl and devoured the soup as if she's never tasted food in her life.

"Oh my, this is really good."

She confessed, devouring another bowel of the hearty soup. She was satisfied after the second bowl and slumped into the chair, making sure not to lean on her back too much.

The two sat comfortably for a time until Vilkas spoke again, looking around. "I could have sword another woman lived here."

"Lydia. She was Ilmore's housecarl. She passed a few months ago."

"She was a good fighter."

"And a good person."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Eve turned to face him, giving a sheepish smile of reassurance. "I sent her to check on the manor alone. I knew I should have had Jarl Vignar send some Stormcloaks with her. She got caught in a blizzard and a some Windhelm scouts found her body weeks later when the snow began to thaw.

"They found the Whiterun emblem upon her armor and Ulfric himself wrote to Jarl Vignar and assured him they have her an honorable burial."

She continued to sheepishly smile, saddened by her lost friend but trying to reassure Vilkas that everything was alright and she wasn't grieving anymore.

"It's funny, it feels like I've known you for ages and yet I know so little about you."

"Well, Sire Vilkas. I hardly know a thing about you except you're a twin and the Harbinger of the Companions who's wasting his day talking to a simple woman."

"Trust me." He roared laughing. "You are no simple woman and I'm Harding wasting my day."

The two shared a hearty laugh before Eve started her story.

"My mother died during birth, Ilmore can't even remember her face, but people say she was a beautiful maiden. My father was a General in the Legion during the war. I hardly remember his face since he was gone so often, but I have his eyes and his hair. The maids laughed because theu said I looked like father but acted like mother and Ilmore looked like mother and acted like father.

"My brother and I spent our whole lives in Windhelm, in our family manor called The Manor of Swords. Beautiful place I may add. A few years later, my uncle asked my brother to come to Hammerfell to receive our father's last belongings. He was captured between the borders of Skyrim, Hammerfell, and Cyrodill along with Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. Once my brother returned, he was announced Dragonborn - a fairy tale the maids once told us. No one every suspected dragons and slayers to be true but there he was. And ever since I've been known as the Dragonborn's Sister.

"I sang at the old Opera House - burned and rebuilt as a theater - and everyone loved me. Men started drooling over me, fighting over me, even asking my hand in marriage at least once a week and by the same men more than often. Then Ulfric saw me one night at one of my performances and asked me to dinner and then we began a romantic relationship. A while later, a guard notified me that the Jarl would like to speak to me, and right then and there - in the throne room - he asked me for my hand and... well of course I gladly accepted but when I told Ilmore... He just got angry and that's why I'm here. He wanted me far away from Ulfric and Whiterun was perfect - Controlled by Stormcloaks but far enough from Ulfric."

Vilkas awed at her story as he envied felt sorry for her. Her story was depressing and yet she was able to hold her chin high as if she was the happiest and luckiest person alive and how she was able to speak about her past without cloaking up. He wished there was some way he could help her but without Ilmore's approval, he couldn't do anything.

"Farkas and I didn't know our mother, either. Nor our father. Jergen took us in as pups and left us in the Jorrvaskr when he went to fight in the Great War, too. He never returned so Kodlak looked after us and ever since, we've been Companions." Vilkas realized how short his story was compared to Eve's but she seemed satisfied, learning someone new about him and his willingness to open up to her. He felt comfortable around her, which was strange because he didn't even open up to Aela or Skjor, only allowing Farkas in his head. She smiled at him as he returned the smile, his heart longing for hers once more.

"Vilkas, where's my brother?" She spoke, finally realizing he wasn't around like he typically was - well now lately wasn't was more the correct term.

"He left before we did yesterday. Something about a peace counsel."

"Peace Councel? Where?"

•••

**Early morning of the 31st of Morning Star**

**Dragonsreach, Whiterun**

"Jarl Vignar of the House of Grey-Mane and a dear friend of my family's."

"Ah, Evenness the Sword-Maiden. What brings you to Dragonsreach, child?"

The woman kneeled before the Jarl of Whiterun and proceeded with her request. "I come to you as a humble friend, asking you being her as your right-hand man - woman - to your journey to the Peace Cousel my brother, the Dragonborn, has invited you to." The Jarl let out a heavy sigh in frustration and confusion.

"My dear and fair lady, I already have company going with me to the counsel."

•••

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Ulfric."

"Talos, girl! It's in the middle of the night and Windhelm is a long walk."

"I'm not going to Windhelm. I'll wait for him at the gates of High Hrothgar."

"Hrothgar? That's a two day trip to Iverstead and then you'll have to walk up the seven thousand steps. Are you mad? Why do you need to go to this peace meeting anyways?"

"I don't know. But I need to make sure my brother doesn't do anything rash and that this pitiful civil war ends." She responded, packing weapons, food, and clothing into a bag. She was determined to see her brother and speak politics - maybe end this dreadful war.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to command the Companions. They need you."

"I'll leave it in Skjor's hands. You cannot travel alone. Remember what happened last time?"

"Last time I wasn't strong. Last time I was inexperienced with a -"

"Evenness, I'm going. That's final."

•••

**1st of Sun's Dawn**

**Seven Thousand Steps, High Hrothdar**

"Just a few more steps, Vilkas. Keep up."

"Aye, girl. Where do you find all the energy to climb up all seven thousand steps?"

"What, big bad Harbinger lost his energy?" The girl laughed as she made it to the last step, awing at the mountain's temple as the fierce winds whipped her hair around. Vilkas panted as he caught up, almost losing his footing as he stepped back in shock at how beautiful the temple was.

"Here we stay until Ulfric comes."

"Why not go inside?"

"And face my brother? No thanks. It shouldn't be too long. Ulfric is rarely late." It was true, he was always right on time, however the cold and wind but at the duo's bones as they shivered underneath their leather and armor.

•••

**Night's end on the 1st of Sun's Dawn**

**Seven Thousand Steps, High Hrothgar**

Eve shot up as soon as she heard muffling, starling Vilkas who also rose to his own feet. He looked around and saw no one but heard the voices as well. Soon two figures - obviously males - appeared from the falling snow.

Vilkas noticed a blond man among a man who wore a bear on his head - no doubt Jarl Ulfric and his general Galmar. Vilkas crunched his nose, unimpressed by the two.

"Jarl of Windhelm, High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak." Evenness greeted as the two man climbed their way to the top.

"Evie.." He breathed out, more focused on the woman than of the temple. His heart beat out of his broad chest as he watched the girl take one step down towards him. Before he could speak another word, she ran towards his and embraced the bear-like man, digging her face into his fur-lines cloak as her tears flowed endlessly, partially freezing to her cheeks. He returned the embrace but pulled her away slight and cupped her pink, tender cheeks and wipes the frozen tears away before pressing his lips against her forehead.

Vilkas's heart skipped a beat, jealousy rising like a fireball through his veins as his inner wolf spirit growled with anger. He swallowed the fire and watched as the man he hardly knew kissed her forehead and comforted her.

"Evie, darling. You're shaking. Here." The Jarl unclasped his cloak and gently rested it on her shoulders, providing her warmth, sacrificing his. "Why are you here?"

"I need to make sure my brother doesn't do - or say - anything stupid. I actually didn't receive an invitation. Could you possibly get me in?"

"Of course, Evie. I would do anything for you." He said, looking up to Vilas, who was trying his best not to rip the fur cloak off of Eve and carry her off. He raise his chin, acknowledging Ulfric's presence.

"My Jarl, this is Vilkas. Harbinger of the Companions and the savior of my life." Eve introduced the two men. Now the tables were turned. Ulfric felt a flash of ice surge through his body as he shook the man's hand. He was obviously a threat to Ulfric's relationship with the woman and jealously started to eat at his mind. He swallowed down his own spite of words and wrapped his hand around the woman's waist, escorting her trough the massive doors.

Inside, four monks - once masters of Ulfric's greeted the quartet and escorted to the chamber where the meeting would take place. There sat Esbern and Delphine of the Blades, Jarl Elsif of Solitude, Madam Ambassador Elenwen of the Thalmor, Jarl Vignar of Whiterun, and General Tullius himself, who starred flaming darts at Ulfric as he entered. Galmar gladly took his seat next to the blades, across from the Imperials. Ulfric hesitated, starring at Elenwen before taking his seat next to Galmar. Master Argneir took his seat at the head of the table, leaving one empty seat for the absent Dragonborn.

Evenness left Ulfric's side and stood next to the vacant seat, Vilkas standing on the other side. After a few minutes of absolute awkward silence, a man cloaked in black robes entered the room; his face recently shaven, his jet black hair cut short, and his eyes burning with rage and power. We was as tired of war as his young sister was. When his eyes met hers, he scowled in disgust.

Quickly and quietly, he took his seat in between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks as his sister leaned down to whispering length. "Why are you here?" He said is a dark, hushed tone.

"To support you, of course." He let out a small growl in frustration before turning to the group members.

"General Tullius of the Empire. Jarl Elsif of Solitude. Madam Ambassador Elenwen. Esbern and Delphine, Grandmaster of the Blades. Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane of Whitwrun. General Galmar of the Stormcloaks. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm. Lady Evenness and Sir Vilkas of the Companions. Welcome to High Hrothgar."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 1.1K VIEWS; 10 FOLLOWERS; 6 FAVORITERS; AND 14 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**_QUICK UPDATE!_  
Sadly I will not be updating between April 19th (Saturday) - April 25th (Friday) because Spring Break is coming and my friends and I are going to DISNEYLAND! And Hotel wifi (as we all know) sucks monkey balls!**

**I will do my best to update as much as possible before then but I can't make any promises :(**

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!****sorry it took soooo long to review (I literally choked on my coffee when I saw how many new reviews I had)**

**almaloun: Thanks a bunch! I love waking up or checking fanfic for new updates of my favorited stories. best feeling in the world**

**lady73: thanks for ALL the reviews haha (if fanfic would allow me to insert a heart i totally would) :) deep down I'm an Ulfric fan but Vilkas will always be numero uno! and jealously drama aaahhhh the best drama! Team Vilkas unite!**

**Guest (1): I think people make Vilkas out to be a complete jerk but it's like he can he dearing and nice. Just not at the intro haha**

**mia78: I really appreciate you review (especially when I typically write these at like 12 in the morning) and like i said in another review, people just dont understand that vilkas can be a nice guy! Once more, thank you so much!  
**

**TheDivines : Random comment: love the name. Anyhoo, I try to make Ilmore a realistic older brother AND dragonborn. I mean even the strongest men fall and I just don't like it how the Dragonborn is 'invisible' mentally and I'm trying to show a major character's downfall and i mean come on: sibling drama (especially physical drama) is pretty spicy :) thanks for the reviews! **

**shadow-kissed angel: Like I said in another review, even the strongest men fall and stress can make the sweetest turn into asses. Thanks for the review! Team Ulfric in for the win!  
**

**Guest (2): People mistake Vilkas for being a jerk when he actually lightens up a lot and can be generous. Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest (3): Thanks a lot! I love writing but every time I create a story, I think of something better and totally different and get frustrated. (I have another Skyrim story that I haven't touched in weeks)**

* * *

**I want to personally thank each and everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed. When I woke up this morning with another 100+ views and like 5 more reviews and more followers and favoriters, I actually thought about staying home from school just to update more. I never grew up thinking I was good at writing (I don't plan really, I just start typing) and then I took it as a hobby and I received a lot of generous reviews that I couldn't stop writing. **

**And I'll never be a writer or anything but knowing that someone likes your work is like receiving a bouquet of roses to me and every review I take to heart and it makes me motivated to write more and more and more. Seriously, thank you to EVERYONE who's contributed and I will miss you guys when this story ends :'( [chapter 1,000] haha **

**Anyways, I sincerely love you all!**

**XoXo,  
Kelleighlizz**

* * *

**Chapter XI: World's End**

"We'll leave tomorrow. As soon as the sun rises."

The woman just nodded at his comment and continued to stare out the window, out into the world. She even caught a glimpse of Dragonsreach until the mountain covered the fortress in shadow. She sighed to herself quietly, hoping not to disturb the man already packing things into his satchel. She could tell he didn't want to be here - either the castle or the people brought him on edge - but she felt relaxed here. The place was quiet and peaceful, the atmosphere was fluid and calm, and even the cold didn't bother her. Now she knew why the Grey-Beards and Ilmore didn't leave this sanctuary. It was like tasting Sovrengarde without the risk of dying; the beauty in death.

She pushed herself from the window and sat on the bed, watching her hands collapse in her lap. She felt funny, wearing a dress in the first time in a long time - since she began training with Vilkas. She smoothed the creases on her lap as the man walked over and took a knee before her.

"You two did it. You got the General and Jarl to come to agreements without any catastrophic arguments."

She looked down at his, her silvery eyes shooting flaming arrows at him in anger. "Under what costs? Ulfric lost the Rift because of me. Because I wanted everything equal. Ilmore could have convicted Tullius to give up Markarth without the Rift being involved... I'm so stupid..."

"Don't you ever say that!" The Wolf of Vilkas snapped, commanding his body to shoot up to his feet, towering over the frail woman. He could have hit her - and probably would have - but the human stayed attached to his physical body, staying his hand away from her.

She looked at him - startled, astonished, afraid - with her lips parted open as she scanned her mind for words but found it stuck in her throat. She snapped her mouth shit, tightening her jaw as her lips pressed into a grim line of displeasure as he continued with his rant.

"You are the most intelligent and bright woman I've ever met! You're beautiful and stunning and courageous! The most perfect and generous one alive! Talos, you are so thick-headed that you cannot see how much people would risk for you! What I would risk for you! If you jumped off a cliff, I wouldn't hesitate to dive right after you! I would give up my sword for you only to see you smile and laugh! I love you that it hurts too much, Evenness!"

His wolf growled at the thought of the warm feelings Vilkas was having but he ignored it and wrapped his bulky hands around her waist, forcing her to her feet and did the unexpected - well, expected - and pressed his lips against her pink, feathery ones.

•••

The night couldn't have lasted longer for the young Nord. She tossed and turned, sweating pools of warm beads of sweat in her thin cotton sheets as she gasped for unattainable air.

She clinched a fistful of sheets with her tiny fingers until her knuckles turned white as her head snapped again as if fighting a terrible sight. Her hair matted around her damp face and pillow, sticking to her like a second skin.

•••

The fiery red orbs flashed into hers as his jaws snapped at her feet and she tried desperately to scramble away from his razor teeth but it was futile.

She smelled the demon's breath - a thousand rotting corpses - as his giant spear-like claws pounded on each side of her, trapping her as his red eyes shot one last glance at his screaming prey before he engulfed her, crushing her bones between his jaws effortlessly.

•••

"Eve. Wake up! Eve!" He shouted over and over again at her unconscious body until she finally snapped into reality and grasped his forearms in defense.

"It's alright. It's just a nightmare." He comforted her. She gasped, this time gaining a satisfactory amount of oxygen. Her body shook, but once she raised her eyes to her savior's face, she immediately relaxed and braced the familiar figure.

"Ilmore..." She exhaled as he brushed his fingers through her tangled hair, releasing the knots.

"It's alright. I'm here, sister."

"I saw him. Red eyes of Oblivion, black scales from the grave, and horns of a demon."

"Alduin..."

His fingers tensed around her head and he pulled her in deeper to his chest. She was shocked - not by his actions, but by his muscles he's never had. She could feel his not existent muscles roll around each other as he positioned her comfortably.

"We have a plan. In order for me to defeat Alduin, I must travel to Sovrengarde."

"Sovrengarde? What in the Nine Divines makes you travel to Sobrengarde?"

He pulled her away and rose to his feet, leaving her sitting on the bed. "If I don't, there won't be Nine Divines. If I don't defeat Alduin, Tullius's army won't back down and I'm afraid Ulfric will be slain. But if I make the Empire fear me, they'll cower away and Skyrim will be free."

"I won't let you!" She protested, shooting straight up so she was toe-to-toe with her older sibling.

"Evenness, please. I have to do it. Okay?" He rested his palms on her slumped shoulders, where her head hung. "Just... If anything happens, take my place."

"Take your place?"

"As Thane of Whiterun and continue to bring honor to our name. For me?"

•••

"Aye, Eve. What's on your mind. You've been quiet since we left High Hrothgar." Vilkas spoke in a concerned tone as she plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her hands as she deeply breathed. He placed his large hand on top of her head, gently caressing her hair to calm her.

Finally, she mumbled "Ilmore is going to face the World-Eater soon..."

Destiny. This was his - even if it would cost him his life. It was a funny thing, the siblings grew up in a warm large house away from battles and war. However, this was their lives now - fighting a war between flesh and scales and even flesh against flesh. It seemed like everywhere they turned, there was some pity war or battle going on, no one really realizing the dangers outside of their little Skyrim world. They did not fear Alduin, and yet dragons were enslaving and destroying once more. Was this the world's end if Ilmore failed?

Vilkas realized there was nothing he could really do to comfort the young Nord, so he stayed quit and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against his chest. She quietly sobbed, allowing only a few drops of pain escape her eyes.

"Dragonborn..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Two Lovers, One Heart**

Sitting around and twirling her thumbs in the Jorrvaskr while everyone else - especially her brother- was driving her mad like the Daedric Princes. She wanted to help in any way possible to make life easier for her beloved brother, who's proven is unconditional love to her. Her heart ached just thinking about what might happen in the world of the dead that would prevent him from returning to Nirn. The rest of the Companions - even the Harbinger- were out on some sort of important mission that involved the whole circle. "Don't worry, little one. We'll see each other soon." Farkas tried comforting her before their departure. Although Evenness and Aela started on the wrong foot, they ended up as close friends, eventually calling themselves sisters and the Huntress departed with a smile.

The Jorrvaskr was nearly empty: Brill and Vignar at Dragonsreach and Tilma the Haggard - which seemed wrong calling her a haggard because the poor woman had spent countless years scrubbing vomit, mead, and blood off the floors.

Instead of sitting around and feeling helpless, Evenness rolled up the sleeves of her tunic and grabbed a bucket of water with a abrasive cloth and began scrubbing the hard wood floors like a maid.

After an hour and a half, only reaching noon, Evenness wiped her brow and examined her work. With her forearms burning, but the floor in the mead hall sparkled like a new coin. She felt so impressed that she sat there for a while, watching the wood shine. Sooner than later, Tilma walked up the steps ans dropped her own bucket, astonished to see her job was done. "Y-you did this?" She questioned but only received a small nod from the young woman before she turned around and left the Jorrvaskr unsatisfied with her helpfulness.

She watches as the sun slowly descended from its zenith. "Eyes on the prey, not the horizon." Vilkas would say anytime he caught her starring. At first she had no idea what it mwamt, but now that she was a fighter, she understood. She could get herself killed if she didn't pay attention to the goal.

Finally, she thought about Ilmore; the life he was risking, his smiles ans laughs, his change, his darkness, and especially the fact he was part dragon. Who would have known an innocent rich boy would save Nirn? And what about the house, the manor? She wandered when she could return to her home in Windhelm. And Ulfric. And Vilkas.

"What is going on with me?"

She loved Ulfric Stormcloak as much as she did when he proposed. Seeing him in High Hrothgar brought back memories she kept dear and private. She would still scream in joy if he asked her again. He was handsome and gentle with her, as if one wrong move would shatter her frail body. He was a powerful man too, respected by most that he would eventually end up as the true High King of Skyrim and she could be his Queen.

But then there was Vilkas, not the knight in shining armor but he was something else, something better. He wasn't just mercenary but a man who wasn't prejudice and fought with honor. It was hard to not melt at his voice and turn an eye away from his frozen blue crystals. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the kiss, their bond, and wished a future with him. She loved the stubborn man and trusted him with every secret.

She didn't know how much longer she could handle this.

"Lady Evenness?" A young voice called out to me, interrupting my train collision of thoughts and feelings.

"Hmmm, yes?"

"Jarl Vignar Gre-"

"-Grey-Mane of Whiterun, first of his name. Yes, yes."

"He summons you milady."

"So now Grey-Mane calls upon me."

...

"What is the meaning of this, 'old friend'. I cannot be summoned like a pup. I am Lady Evenness of the Swordborne clan, daughter of the Great General Drake, Companion, and blood of the Dragonborn."

"Peace, child. I did not mean to insult you nor your name."

"You surely did when you refused my company to High Hrothgar. Funny, you're King deemed me worthy."

"Ulfric Stormcloak has a gentle heart to pretty girls. Surely you know that." Evenness huffed is annoyance of the elder slouching in his throne. Evenness had to patience for immaterial conversations.

"I brought you here thinking that you would like to know your brother flew off to face the World-Eater."

That got her attention. "Flew?"

"On the back of a dragon."


End file.
